Harry Potter and the Pack (rewritten)
by TheSilverboar
Summary: After the dementor attack before Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts he is given access to a secret he could have never imagined that would change his fate in ways he wouldn't believe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: While going through my stories for my 'massive marathon update' I found that I didn't really write my first story all that well so it's being rewritten.**

Harry Potter and The pack

Chapter 1

-General P.O.V.-

It was considered the height of folly for anything odd, unusual, or even plain old interesting to happen in Privet Drive so it was a good thing for the Dursley family that nobody saw the large screech owl, with a letter clamped firmly in its beak, fly over to one of the windows of Number 4 Privet Drive. It was especially good for the recipient of the letter that his uncle, who liked nothing to do with magic or anything that the rather narrow-minded man saw as unusual, did not hear the owl tapping on the glass. The boy was the main reason that the Dursley family didn't like magic as the boy was in fact a young wizard, a student at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who was about to start his fifth year. But no one, no the owl, not the Dursleys, not even Harry Potter himself, could have predicted the events that would soon take place.

-Harry-

Sighing Harry Potter lay back on his rather small bed, trying to figure out what he was going to do, he had just been expelled and the only thing he knew besides that was that the Headmaster said he would be 'working' on it. His Uncle was ecstatic at the idea of watching him be carted off to prison and had proposed a toast to his Aunt before she pointed out that his cousin needed to see a doctor… he had decided not to tell them that the situation could be cured with chocolate.

Just as he was starting to drift off to sleep though he heard a tap at his window and, cracking his eyes open, found a screech owl with a letter in its beak. Quickly letting the bird in he opened the letter and read

_Dear Harry,_

_Whatever you do, do NOT leave your Aunt and Uncles house until I get there. I am almost done convincing the Minister to hold off you expulsion until a formal hearing can be arranged. Do not leave the house and do not use magic unless you have absolutely no choice. I will come to get you at eight O' Clock tomorrow morning._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Grinning he began packing up his trunk, after giving the owl a couple treats, much to Hedwig's ire, before the owl flew away and he made sure he had gathered everything he owned and planned to take with him.

The next morning at precisely Eight he was packed and waiting by the door when he heard his Uncle yell out "BOY! What are you doing out of your room? Your Aunt and I told you that you aren't allowed to leave you bedroom!", causing him to spin around warily at his now awake Uncle but at that precise moment the doorbell rang and he quickly opened the door to reveal the calm and composed Headmaster to his irate Uncle.

"Uncle," he said grinning "this is my headmaster. I believe you once called him a, what was it, crackpot old fool?".

His Uncle's face quickly lost its impressive mixture of red and purple and rapidly turned to the color of old porridge "Well that's impressive," he heard the headmaster mutter "I didn't realize that was even a color.".

Struggling to contain his laughter he turned to Dumbledore and asked "So where are we going Headmaster?".

"Ah yes," the Headmaster said nodding before casting a spell at his trunk and owl cage, Hedwig already on his shoulder, causing both to vanish with a pop "I'm taking you to your ancestral home of Potter Manor, your trunk and Hedwig's cage shall be waiting for us there.".

"That freak has a manor?!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed in shock before growling "I demand that it be turned over to me, little freak owes me for having to take care of him all these years.".

"Take care of me?!" he asked, furious and finally reaching the breaking point from dealing with his Uncle "You think locking me up under the bloody STAIR CASE and calling it a bedroom for ten damn years is 'taking care of me'? That feeding me scraps is taking care about me? What about how I didn't know my name till I went to school and told my teacher my name was 'Freak'? The beatings you all gave me! The insults, the lies, everything! That was 'taking care of me?!".

With each second he grew angrier and angrier, his magic responding to this as he heard his power roar in his ears before a second, even greater voice joined it with equal fury as he saw his Headmaster gaze at his uncle and, for the second time in his life, he saw the wizard that made Dark Lord's tremble in fear.

"You beat him?!" Dumbledore raged "Locked him in a cupboard! I asked you to look after him as if he was your own son and this is how you treat him!?".

Dumbledore's aura had begun seeping out and was crawling up the walls singing the wallpaper and causing the lights to flicker in its magnitude, to him the aura felt comforting and proactive but he could clearly see his Uncle didn't see the same by the way the man was backing up in fear, and the way his Aunt and cousin up the stairs were looking down in horror.

"You three disgust me," Dumbledore said with a snarl "I had hoped my faith in humanity would be better placed than this. It seems I was wrong.".

"Not entirely headmaster," he said glaring at his relatives "can anything or anyone who does the things they have truly be considered human? Fudge and his ilk may have labelled Remus an inhuman monster but Remus Lupin shows more humanity than these scum ever have.".

"Very true Harry," Dumbledore said, as the aura around the aged headmaster began to slowly recede "but I think we've wasted enough time on them. Let's go before they're taint tries to infect us.". With that, Dumbledore grabbed his arm and they dissaperated with a sharp crack, appearing moments later on a grassy hillside in front of a large mansion, surrounded by forest.

Groggily getting back to his feet he looked around and asked "Where are we professor?".

"We are at the Potter Manor which is somewhere in the forest of Dean Harry," the aged man said genially his voice pleasant but the rage still visible in his eyes even if muted "but let us go inside, I shall answer your questions in there.".

Shortly afterwards he was inside a small sitting area across from the Headmaster "Why didn't you ever tell me about this place Headmaster?" he asked confused "And why were you so shocked about what happened back there, you already knew didn't you? I mean, my first letter did come addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs'.".

"To answer the most important question I _didn't _know how you were treated," Dumbledore said with a sad sigh "I had placed Mrs. Figg in the neighborhood to watch over you and report to me if the Dursleys abused you but she never reported anything of the sort. And as for your letters…" at this point the headmaster gave him an embarrassed look "Quirrell was in charge of sending out the letters that year.". **(AN: I have never seen this explanation as to why nobody reacted to the address of 'cupboard under the stairs')**.

"Of course," he grumbled "Quirellmort strikes again.".

After a brief snicker at his new title for the Dark Lord Dumbledore continued "And as for why I didn't tell you about this place is simple, I knew you'd want to live here. Your mother's protection would only protect you so long as you stayed with one of her blood relatives and called it home…I have no clue as to why it failed with the dementors though. But if you did know you would want to live here and I'm positive your Aunt and Uncle would not want to live in a magical manor and rely on magic to get to and from places so I thought it best to save it for later.".

"I understand the reasoning for that Headmaster as you didn't know how badly I was treated…but I also know why the protections failed…at least I think I do." He said, calmer now that he had some answers.

"Really?" the Headmaster asked intrigued, "Do go on.".

"Two reasons," he explained "the first is that our favorite Dork Lord used my blood to come back so I don't really think that _blood _wards would do much good anymore. The second is that I haven't considered that place my home since I set my eyes on Hogwarts.". All was silent until that silence was shattered by the crack of Albus Dumbledore's face palm.

A few hours later he was by himself exploring the Manor, Dumbledore having gone ahead to a place called 'Number Twelve Grimmuald Place' but said he would be back shortly before dinner to pick him up while also giving him time to explore the Manor some and reconnect with his roots.

Suddenly a voice that seemed familiar called out "HARRY?!" causing him to jump in the air and look around but not see anyone.

"Behind you." another voice said in a joking tone. Turning around Harry came face to face with… his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Pack

Chapter 2

-Harry-

His emerald green eyes lock with the identical eyes of his redhead mother who was smiling at him lovingly. She looked exactly like he remembered her from the photos and the Mirror of Erised in his first year. His vision blurring slightly he rushed forward…and ran into a wall. Falling to the ground he shook his head and looked more closely to realize that he had run into a floor to ceiling portrait.

"I told you he was going to do that Lily." James Potter cheered looked at his wife after chuckling at his son's misfortune.

"Alright James you were this once but remember, even when I'm wrong I'm right." Lily told her husband after rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Getting back to his feet he got a better look at his parent's portrait. It was a floor-to-ceiling frame that reminded Harry of the Mirror of Erised because it reflected his image alongside his parent's. The frame he noticed to his surprise was exactly like the mirror, right down to the inscription and the filigree.

"Why does your portrait frame resemble the Mirror of Erised?" he asked his parents confused.

After laughing at his son's confused expression James Potter told him "It looks like the Mirror young Marauder," at which Lily scowled in annoyance and Harry grinned in pride "because it _is_ the Mirror of Erised! Dumbledore brought it here after your first year and enchanted it so that when you looked in it you would see us and we could talk to you by removing the essence from some classical magical portraits we had made and transferring it to the mirror which gives us more energy.".

"He is good at making long term and complex plans but doesn't seem to be able to handle himself when a monkey wrench is thrown into the mix." he told his parents with a grin, focusing on his father to see if he understood the muggle expression.

"What's a monkey wrench?" James asked obviously confused "Some sort of animal?" turning from his son to his wife as they laughed at him making the previous Potter head pout.

Laying a hand on his arm Lily explained the meaning of the expression while Harry noticed something that he had missed before, hinges on the side of the mirror. "What's behind you two?" he asked them suspiciously, immediately noticing when both his parents immediately put their guards up.

"Nothing Harry dear." Lily nervously tried to distract him with a calm motherly tone…didn't really work.

"Yeah Harry the only thing behind us is a black canvas." James told Harry with a much calmer demeanor than his wife had but he already knew his father was an accomplished liar…what prankster wasn't?

Turning to his mother, who Harry saw was the less accomplished liar, Harry asked "Not behind you in your picture, behind the Mirror itself. I can see the hinges and no offense Mum but you are a really bad liar...you should take lessons from dad, all successful pranksters pick up how to spin a yarn.".

Both his parents exchanged looks, Lily's was a "we have to tell him" look while James was a slightly smug "I told you so" which got him a glare that, to his amusement, reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley's. It seemed that every wife and mother had that look down to perfection. **(AN: Girlfriends can do that look too unfortunately…*shudders in fear*)**

Half an hour later Harry was walking around in the small private library hidden behind the Mirror. They had told him about this place after a little bit more convincing and after that the mirror had swung open to reveal what was hidden before.

Lily and James had then explained to him that this was the Potter family secret library where the Potter family's unique spells were hidden. Normally Harry would have been introduced to this place when he was seventeen but since he was the master of the manor, due to him being the last Potter alive, his parents had to let him through if he stated outright to open the portrait…mirror…door…whatever it was. The first thing he did though was transfer his parents into a locket he found just inside the door so that he could carry them around with him and, according to his mother, they could act as his personal occlumency barriers…whatever those were.

The shelves were filled with old books that looked slightly unkempt and very dusty but at the back of the room was a single spell book on a golden pedestal, not a speck of dust within a foot of either. The book's title, _In Pack Mihi_, was in gold leaf on the leather bound tome.

Not being able to withstand his apparently inborn curiosity, Harry opened the book to the first page and saw something that looked like instructions. He was unable to continue reading however when he heard a knock at the door that apparently seemed to be enchanted so that the knocking could be heard everywhere in the large house.

Tucking the book under his arm he exited the library and said goodbye to his parents. Putting the book in his trunk Harry went to his door and, opening it, found Dumbledore, Lupin, and a witch with bubblegum pink hair.

"Harry!" Remus Lupin, his ex-DADA teacher, exclaimed happily stepping forward to hug him.

"Did you enjoy exploring the manor Harry?" asked Dumbledore and when Harry nodded he turned to the witch with the radiant pink hair that Harry had not seen before "Harry this is Nymphadora Tonks. I brought her as an additional guard and to key her into the wards in case you're ever here and I need to send someone while Remus or Sirius are busy. Is that alright with you Harry?.".

"I'm good with it as long as she is," he said with a shrug before shuddering "and as long as you never try to send Snape here.".

"Agreed." The bubblegum witch said with a shudder before smirking "But not if you keep calling me _Nymphadora_." The witch, Tonks, told Dumbledore with a scowl before turning to Harry and winking, cheerfully saying "Wotcher Harry.".

"Here Harry." Remus said sticking out his arm curious and, already figuring it was to dissaperate, grabbed his ex-professors arm and with a twist they disappeared and he once again felt like he was being squeezed in a tight tube and decided that he did _not_ like it. Then with a crack it ended and Harry gasped air while Remus led him inside an old house that he called "number 12 Grimmuald Place".

Suddenly with several cries of "HARRY!" he found himself unable to breathe as he was being crushed by two girls. They were none other than his best female friend Hermione and Ron's little sister Ginny.

"Honestly let the man breathe." Ron laughed slapping his best friend on the back once he was released. Again only this time louder he heard a woman yell "Harry!" and once again found his ribs being crushed only this time by Mrs. Weasley.

"Can't…breathe…" he wheezed, sure he could hear his ribs weeping in pain.

"Put him down Molly." a familiar voice told her laughingly as a tall black-haired man with silver-grey eyes stepped out of the room behind her.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled and ran forward to hug his godfather.

"Alright kids take Harry up to his room." Mrs. Weasley told them all shooing them up to his room before he could even exchange a word with the cheerful grim animagus…even in his head it sounded weird.

Once in his and Ron's room, with Hermione closing the door, he pulled out the book he found in the manor. "Hermione take a look at this." he said, handing her the old book and, not to his surprise, saw her face light up in joy at seeing an old, probably rare, tome.

After looking at it for a few minutes she looked up with awe written all over her face, "Harry do you know what this spell will do?"

"No." Harry told her cautiously.

"Harry," she told him still in awe "this could be the most powerful spell I've ever seen!".


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Pack

Chapter 3

-Harry-

"And you know this how?" Ron asked skeptically.

Annoyed Hermione began "I read about it in the…"

"Library!" Harry and Ron chorused.

Blushing furiously Hermione glared daggers at the two of them who were trying hard not to laugh. "I was reading a book about powerful spell books thought to have been lost and..."

"Figures!" Ron exclaimed with a laugh, "Only you would read a book about other books that you can't read." He would have said more but got hit in the face by a pillow by the irate bookworm.

"As I was saying." Hermione began for a third time still glaring at Ron, "This book was in the section of Transfiguration Blood Rituals. Only one book was listed in the same strength class and that was the book that came after this one." This shut Ron up and he started looking at the spell-book like it was going to eat him. "This book." Hermione continued clearly pleased by the look on Ron's face "Is the precursor to the spell-book that altered magic to allow animagi to develop. This spell creates a bond between a group of people known as the "Pack Bond" and it gives all members of the bond the ability to turn into wolves, similar to animagi but separate so one can have their pack wolf form and an animagus form. The bonded group is led by the Alpha male and Alpha female and their lieutenants the Beta male and Beta Female. Those two pairs are mates and are bonded by magic similar to a veela bond. It gives several other powers supposedly but nobody knows what they are.", as usual she seemed to say this all in one breath.

"What does it take to perform the ritual Hermione?...and how the bloody hell did you get all that out without stopping to breathe?" Harry asked eyeing the book, and the book holder, curiously.

Looking down at the book to make sure she was giving the correct information Hermione explained "It takes a rune circle, which is depicted in the book with a bowl containing blood from the two who will become the Alpha and Beta males. Once inside the circle the two have to say the incantation " After that either of them can initiate new pack members by saying the incantation "Canes ad me gratis. Ego tecum coniungere ovile." which will ignite the blood and alter the intended's magic. When either wanted to add a member later on the initiate would clasp their right arm with the Alpha or Beta male's and said leader would say the chant "Ego, Harry James Potter, Alpha Male de Pack ita faciunt recipiant vos in ovile.". Harry what are you thinking?" she nervously asked not liking the look on his face.

"Ron?" Harry asked moving the chairs to clear a spot on the floor.

"Yeah Harry?" Ron asked him nervously.

"You up for the ritual mate?" Harry asked with a grin that was reminiscent of Sirius, his father, or the twins.

"Are you sure Harry? I mean you could have anyone as your Beta." His read haired best friend asked in shock.

"Of course I'd pick you Ron we're best mates. We stick together." Ron finally grinned and looked about to nod but stopped at the look Hermione gave them.

"Ron we don't know if this ritual will make any noise. If it does your parents will come running and interrupt it and who knows what would happen. If you tell them before hand they won't let you do it.", Hermione looked triumphant, Ron defeated, and Harry smug.

"Don't worry Ron you just leave it to me." Harry told Ron taking his spell-book back from Hermione and walked downstairs, ignoring the brunette girl's calls for him to come back.

"Sirius." Harry whispered to his godfather as dinner wound down. He and Ron having recruited Fred and George to distract Hermione who was trying to keep an eye on them.

"Yes Harry?" Sirius replied, mirroring Harry's tone.

"Ron and I need your help with something and Hermione disapproves.".

"That would explain Fred and George." Sirius muttered thoughtful then grinning clapped Harry on the shoulder and said "If the book loving worry-wart disapproves then you know it's got to be fun. Let's go do it.".

Motioning to Ron the two left the kitchen and followed Sirius into a large room with a couch, a desk, and a cabinet of brandy.

"This is my 'study'." Sirius told them with an evil grin gesturing toward the cabinet. "Now what is it you want to do? Flood the Great Hall? Steal all the food from the kitchens? Shave Snape bald?!" at the last suggestion he seemed to almost be begging.

Chuckling Harry pulled out the spell-book and said "No, no, and has promise but no. We need you to supervise us as we perform a blood ritual and we need you to help set it up and prevent anyone from interrupting it." .

At first Sirius chuckled thinking they were kidding but when he saw their expressions his laughter died and he groaned. "Harry next time I promise to help you without asking what you were doing first I want you to Hex me.".

"Will do." He said with a grin as he opened the spell-book to the page with the instructions for the ritual and, sighing, Sirius cast the wards and enchanted a brush in his desk to paint the rune circle. Harry brought out the bowl he had smuggled out of the kitchen and made a cut across his palm and let some blood fill the bowl, Ron pulled out a knife of his own and repeated the process. Once the bowl had it's blood Harry and Ron sat legs crossed, Knee's touching inside the rune circle with the bowl in the middle and began the chant "Canes ad me gratis. Ego tecum coniungere ovile.". When the chant was finished the blood in the bowl ignited into dark grey flames that snaked up their right arms and wrapped around them just below the shoulder. Then with a flash the flames died and the rune circle vanished. Grimacing the two boys massaged their arms where the flames had rested and where each had a snarling wolf's head tattooed into their arms. Harry's wolf had emerald green eyes matching his own and, faintly had a Greek Alpha in a darker green in the pupil. Ron's wolf was almost identical the only differences being the blue eyes instead of green and the Beta symbol instead of the Alpha inside the pupil.

Before he could continue he felt a horrible pain in his forehead as his scar cracked open and a black tar like sludge began dripping out as Sirius quickly rushed forward and caught it in the bowl. "What is that stuff?" he asked shakily but was rapidly feeling better than he had in a long time.

"I'm not sure," Sirius said with a sickened look "but I think it's the residue of the killing curse from when you were a baby.".

"Okay," he said feeling sick to his stomach "that's nasty as all hell.". After Sirius ran some diagnostic charms and found that he was perfectly fine and actually healthier than before. That done Sirius cast some spells to protect the dish and said he was going to take it to Dumbledore.

"I wonder why Fred and George were so persistent during dinner." Hermione mused to herself not noticing the gleeful looks on Harry and Ron's faces. Sirius had managed to sneak Harry and Ron back into the kitchen and they were immediately dragged upstairs by Hermione who was still trying to escape the twins. Upon entering the room Hermione grabbed the spell-book from Harry, sat down, and started reading it again.

"Hermione." Harry asked grinning evilly "If you're so interested in reading it why won't you approve of me and Ron wanting to do it?".

"Because," Hermione began in her matter-of-fact tone, "there is a difference between reading about and doing dangerous things…".

"Like we haven't done that before!" Ron interjected still grinning.

"And besides," Hermione said glaring at Ron again, "if I keep hold of the book then you two can't do anything stupid with it." And with that Hermione leaned back with a smug look worthy of a Slytherin.

Hermione's smirk however paled in comparison to Harry's, "That's a brilliant plan Hermione there's only one problem." , smirking more at her confused expression he continued "Ron and I already did the ritual.". At her shocked expression they rolled up their sleeves to show their tattoos. "We did the ritual and Sirius watched to make sure nothing went wrong...mostly. We can give you a place in the pack and the mark and we don't even need a ritual.".

"What do you mean 'mostly'?" Hermione demanded, worry filling her tone.

At that he and Ron gave identical shudders of disgust "The ritual had the side effect of removing what we think was the residue of the killing curse from my scar, a nasty black tar-like sludge." He explained as the worry left her eyes only to be replaced.

At first she seemed angry that she had been duped, then nervous about their offer, and then she nodded in acceptance. Harry and Hermione gripped each other's right arms and harry chanted "Ego, Harry James Potter, Alpha Male de Pack ita faciunt recipiant vos in ovile.", there was a flash and Hermione had a wolf head on her right arm… she was part of the pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Pack

Chapter four

-Harry-

As the train gathered speed he turned to Ron and Hermione, "Shall we go and find a compartment then?" Harry asked his friends.

They exchanged, "Er," Ron said.

"Ron and I have to go to a meeting in the prefect's carriage." Hermione said nervously.

"Fine I'll see you later then." Harry replied and walked off to find a compartment. He and Ginny walked down to the last carriage and found Neville and a blonde Ravenclaw girl. "Mind if we join you?" Harry asked.

Grinning shyly Neville said "Not at all." and gestured at some empty seats. The blonde girl looked up from her upside down magazine, "Hello Harry Potter." She said dreamily.

"Hello. Harry replied perplexed by the strange girl.

"Everyone this is Luna Lovegood." Ginny said happily.

"Don't you mean Loony Lovegood Weaslet?" said a drawling voice that Harry knew.

Turning Harry saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway and, as usual, backed by Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you and your boyfriends want Malfoy?" Harry asked coolly.

"They're not my… we aren't a…" Draco spluttered looking aghast at what he was insinuating.

"Oh you mean you three aren't in a relationship together?" Ginny asked mockingly, having caught on instantly to what he was going "I mean why else would they follow you so closely and never leave your side?". By this point Crabbe and Goyle had figured out what Harry and Ginny had said and they started backing away from Malfoy who stormed off, his cronies following at a distance.

Once they left the three Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw burst out laughing, "Did you see his face?" Neville asked gleefully.

"Yeah!" Ginny agreed "Maybe I can convince Ron to give Malfoy lines in detention 'I must not be an annoying ferret.'!"the three Gryffindors laughed again and even the Ravenclaw girl, Luna, smiled in amusement.

-Later that night-

-Gryffindor Common Room-

Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione on the couch watching the last of the other Gryffindors go to bed. "Okay guys what do you think about expanding our pack?", at their confused expressions he continued "We need more members than just the three of us, Sirius, and Lupin you know.".

They nodded in agreement, "What do you think that Umbridge's class will be like?" Ron asked.

"Utter rubbish if the book is any indication." Hermione grumbled, "Not to mention she is a spy for the ministry so she is probably out for Harry and Dumbledore's blood.".

At this Harry flashed a feral grin that he had picked up since the ritual, "Oh is she in for a surprise .".

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confused.

"The Pack has it's own set of laws," he explained, having looked through a great deal of the spell tome "and the Ministry has no sway or control over the pack and so were immune to their laws. It basically makes 'the pack' its own small mobile country." the others copied his grin and went to bed dreaming of ways to get revenge on the Ministry.

-Next morning-

Harry and Ron walked down to the Common Room to find it nearly deserted, only the three girls of their year were there. Seeing them Hermione broke off and dragged the two quickly away. "What was that about?" he asked confused.

"My dorm mates have been pestering me nonstop about two things." Hermione grumbled, "One good thing is that they believe you about you-know…".

"Voldemort." Harry interjected firmly making both Ron and Hermione wince, "It's not even his real bloody name. Get over your feat and either call him Voldemort or his real name Tom, bloody hell you can even call him Quirellmort and be accurate.".

Somehow looking both nervous and amused Hermione continued, "Okay they believe you about V-v-voldemort.".

"And the other thing?" Ron asked intrigued.

At this Hermione blushed, "They asked me to try and get them dates with you two and what spell I used on myself.".

"What are you talking about?" he and Ron asked in confusion.

Rolling her eyes Hermione elaborated "The Pack Bond accelerated and enhanced our bodies remember? Harry you've grown taller and have the muscles you should have gotten from all the years of work, quiditch, and everything else you've done. Ron you've gotten more muscle too and I well," at this point she blushed again "my chest has gotten noticeably bigger since the ritual." Harry and Ron's eyes widened in understanding.

"Why did it do that anyway?" Ron asked confused.

"The most common way people joined the back was through marriage," he explained "according to the book anyway. It also states that the ritual tries to make the pack members the best possible mate candidates it can.

When they sat down Professor McGonagall handed them their schedules and both Harry and Ron groaned, "Double potions, history of Magic, Divination, and Double Defense against the Dark Arts. This is the worst Monday in the history of Mondays!" after several minutes of choice complaints the trio set off to potions.

Once they had been seated Snape turned to the class, "Today you shall be making the Draught of Peace and working in pairs WHICH HAVE ALREADY BEEN DECIDED!" he shouted at the end as everyone turned to their friends. "Now," he continued unfurling a roll of parchment, "Ms. Granger with Ms. Davis. Mr. Weasley with Mr. Zabini. Mr. Potter with Ms. Greengrass." the list continued and Harry grinned when Seamus was paired with Malfoy 'serves him right believing the Prophet' Harry thought but blanched when Goyle was paired with Neville 'they'll be lucky not to blow up the whole castle'. When Harry sat down next to the pretty blonde Slytherin he expected an insult but all she did was nod in acknowledgement and started chopping ingredients. She didn't talk until a point where she reminded him to add the syrup of hellebore, when he thanked her he thought he saw a ghost of a smile in her eyes. When they finished only Harry, Ron, and Hermione's groups had the correct silver vapor coming our much to Snape's annoyance.

Grinning he remembered the second dinner at Grimmuald place where Snape had become wary of him…or more like who was on his neck.

-Flashback-

Sitting down happily he loaded up on food, having been hungry all the time ever since he completed the ritual which, according to the book, was due to the magic attempting to correct his body. "Oh great," the sickening voice of the resident potion's master drawled "it looks like Potter has picked up that oaf Weasley's eating habits.".

"Shut up Snivelus!" a voice called out from his locket which he noticed had popped open. Pulling it up he opened the locket the rest of the way so that his parents glaring visages could see the rest of those assembled and be seen in return.

"L-lily!?" Snape asked in shock, the potion's master falling back in his seat.

"That's Lady Potter to you Snivelus," his mother growled angrily "we aren't friends anymore. We haven't been since you labeled me a 'mudblood' for trying to help you in fifth year.".

Hearing this he snarled low and deep at the Potion's master, his wolf side showing and clearly surprising Remus who glanced at him in shock. "Remember Snapey," his dad said with a feral grin that was almost pack-worthy "you owe my family a life-debt, and as my son is the unofficial head of the Potter family he controls that debt. If he wanted to he could claim your life, your magic, I bet he could even use it to strip you of your Potion's knowledge.".

At the last threat Snape had paled drastically before bolting from the room causing him to laugh happily along with his parents and friends. "Hey Harry," Fred asked after everyone had calmed down "not that I'm complaining but what gives? I expected you to be more angry at everyone for not being able to give you any information about what's been going on.".

"Ron and Hermione explained in their letter's that Dumbledore made them swear a magically binding oath not to say anything sensitive should the mail be intercepted," he explained with a shrug "but that they would tell me all they could once I got here and that they were trying to convince Dumbledore to remove me from the Dursleys.".

Giving a nod of understanding the meal went about normally till afterwards when he, Ron, and Hermione explained about the ritual to Remus before they induced Sirius and Lupin to the Pack.

-End flashback-

As he was packing up his things he felt a note pressed into his hand and, after making sure it was secure, saw his potions partner Daphne Greengrass walking off. When he was in history of magic, and everybody but Hermione was happily snoring away, he opened the note.

_Harry,_

_Just to assure you this note is from Daphne Greengrass but if you throw it away because I'm a Slytherin I will hex you. I want you to know that you have four supporters in Slytherin (Myself, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, and my little sister Astoria). We hate that little ferret Malfoy and we believe you about you-know-who. You are not alone. _

_Sincerely,  
>Daphne Greengrass <em>

_A.K.A. The Ice Queen_

The note made Harry give his feral grin, 'four more possible recruits for the pack'. Divination was the usual trash of Trelawney predicting his Death as her back to school greeting. Finally Harry entered the DADA class and gagged. He saw pink everywhere. Sitting next to Ron he watched as the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins filled in. Giving her annoying girl cough Umbridge stood and said "Now now this won't do. I want all the Gryffindors and Slytherins to mingle. I heard you were in two person groups in Professor Snape's class so you are to go into those same groups.". Standing Harry walked over to Daphne and gave her a nod to show he read her letter. Umbridge told them to take out the book and read the first chapter, Harry took out his book and pretended to read when he noticed Hermione's hand in the air. Noticing the hand Umbridge asked "Do you have a question about the chapter Ms…?".

"Granger." Hermione replied, "And about the course aims, not the chapter.".

Umbridge was obviously trying hard not to look angry, "Well they seem perfectly clear to me.".

"But not to me." Hermione inserted quickly, "There's nothing in them about using defensive spells.".

With a mental chuckle Harry saw Umbridge's eye start to twitch, "Using spells? Why on earth would you need to use spells in my class?".

"I don't know." Harry said "Maybe because the class is called Defense _Against_ the Dark Arts at Hogwarts' School of _Witchcraft_ and _Wizardry_. It would kinda make sense that we would learn a spell or two.". To Harry's surprise Seamus laughed at what he said _'maybe he could be convinced that I'm not barmy after all'_ he mused to himself.

Umbridge's sickening voice snapped him out of his thoughts "Detention Mr. Finnigan.".

This made Seamus angry, "You can't give me detention for laughing you crazy toad!" the Irishman exclaimed.

Seeing an opening Harry called out "Be nice Seamus." and everyone, including Umbridge, looked at him in surprise, "What has poor Trevor ever done to you to deserve being compared to her?". The Gryffindors looked gleeful, the Slytherins looked confused, Umbridge looked triumphant.

"Detention Mr. Potter, tonight, my office." Umbridge said with an evil grin.

Looking the toady woman in the eyes Harry said "No." with as much force as he could muster behind it.

"I don't think you understand your position Mr. Potter." said in her sickeningly sweet voice, "I am a teacher, you are a student and I have every right to punish you like you deserve.".

"That would be true," Harry said slipping into his feral grin making Umbridge shudder, "but I am immune from any laws but my own thanks to this." he rolled up his sleeve showing the wolf's head causing Umbridge to gasp in shock at the sight of it. Regaining her composure she sneered "Pretty cocky for a pack grunt aren't you Mr. Potter? I will find your Alpha and make him punish you.". Harry, Ron, and Hermione only laughed. "What is so funny?!" Umbridge demanded, "Who is the Alpha, is it Dumbledore?".

"What's so funny is that you think Harry is a grunt." Hermione said still laughing, "Harry is the Alpha and Ron is the Beta.".

Umbridge opened and closed her mouth like a fish before yelling "Class dismissed!" and running up to her office.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out laughing at the situation. When they got back to the common room they found Neville, Dean, Parvarti, and Lavender surrounding them, "Why was Umbridge afraid of your tattoo?" Neville asked confused "And when did you guys even get tattoos?".

"Because it puts me out of her control." Harry said shrugging, "The ministry has no control over ancient orders of magic and ours is the last one around. We formed it over the summer…not really ancient I know but the spell used is.".

"Wow." Lavender enthused, "Are there any drawbacks?".

"You have to be truly loyal to your Alpha and your pack." Harry said without emotion, "If you betray your pack or your Alpha you not only are removed from the pack but you lose your magic.".

This seemed to put the others off until Neville stepped forward, "I want to join the pack Harry. I believe you about you-know-who and you've always tried to help me.".

Nodding Harry stepped forward, "Are you sure Neville?" he asked, "Once you do this there's no going back.", Neville's only reply was to nod. Stepping forward Harry clasped arms with Neville and said the incantation. Neville winced after the flash of light and massaged his new tattoo. This convinced the other three and so the process was repeated.

By this point a crowd had gathered and there was a lot of muttering, "You lot are barmy following that nutter!" someone shouted .

"Say that to our faces!" Neville shouted and a seventh year boy stepped forward, he was big and looked like he could be a professional beater.

"You are barmy." he said looking like he was sure Neville would back down. He was clearly not expecting it when Neville punched him in the jaw.

"Anyone else got a problem with Harry?!" Neville shouted looking angrily around the room. Fred, George, and Ginny followed by Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnett, and Angelina Johnson came forward and stood with Harry glaring at the other students in their House who, after a moment, dispersed. Once the others were gone the rest of the Weasleys and the three Gryffindor chasers took the oath. Harry smiled at his twelve pack members, Umbridge was in for one hell of a surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Pack

Chapter 5

-Harry-

Descending the staircase to the Gryffindor common room he looked around, taking in the wary and nervous glances from his housemates who were on edge after his explanation of the pack last night, the seventh year Neville punched trying to shrink into a corner and hide his bruised jaw. Chuckling he waited for the rest of his pack-mates to join him as the trickled down the steps along with Lee Jordan who hadn't been able to join the previous night due to already being asleep, a prank potion gone wrong had knocked him out.

After inducting Lee into their Pack they made their way down to the Great Hall getting several nervous glances from the rest of the students causing them to grin as they sat down and began piling food onto their plates, the new members in the rabid hunger stage due to the magic of the pack altering their bodies.

After twenty minutes though the mutterings got too loud to ignore so, getting tired of it, he got to his feet and looked around at the now dead silent hall "Alright people," he called out "I want to be able to eat my breakfast without hearing all the muttering about what happened yesterday so I'm putting the rumors about what happened in yesterday's defense class to rest now.".

At this point ever student, and even some faculty were on the edge of their seats to find out what he would say "Umbridge the ever fearsome weretoad over there," he waved dismissively at the pink clad menace, completely ignoring her affronted glare "tried giving one of my classmates detention for laughing. When I defended him she tried to put me into detention as well. I pointed out that as a member of the last ancient order of magic I am exempt to any law except for those of my order. Along with myself, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger the rest of the current Weasleys at the school, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom, and Lee Jordon all joined as well.".

At those words a good chunk of Slytherin house ran from the hall in terror of the Weasley Twins of Terror being basically immune to all forms of law. "Well that was odd," Fred said grinning as his twin picked up the sentence "it's like they're afraid of us.".

Before he could continue a funeral dirge echoed throughout the hall causing all head to follow the noise to a sheepish Charms Master before Flitwick blushed and ended the smell muttering "Sorry, couldn't resist.".

"Amusing Charm's Masters aside," he said, regaining the hall's attention "that is what happened. Any other questions can be answered at a later date. You may all return to your meals.", with an exaggerated bow he dropped back into his seat and picked up a large piece of meat, his food preferences having…changed with the ritual.

"So who do we have today?" Ron asked in-between bites of sausage.

"Honestly Ron you have a schedule in your bag," Hermione said with a role of her eyes but pulled out her schedule anyway "we have Care of Magical Creatures after breakfast, a study period, lunch, Charms and then double transfiguration.".

"So Mondays are horrible and Tuesdays are amazing," he said with a nod, "good to know.".

The group quickly finished breakfast before heading to their classes, the twins, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia sobbing as they trudged towards Defense Against the Dark Arts while Katie followed them and laughed on her way to Ancient Runes. Waving goodbye to Ginny, who was heading to Muggle Studies, they walked out onto the grounds and towards Hagrid's hut. A couple steps out though he gave the others a grin and shifted into his wolf form and took off, Ron and Hermione quickly following suit and the rest of his pack year-mates trying to pull off the transformation and, after a couple tries, succeeding as the group of seven wolves ran across the grounds.

Getting to Hagrid's hut they lay down and dozed before he growled in wolf-speech _**"Do you guys have any other people in mind to recruit for the pack?"**_.

"_**Not really,"**_ Ron growled with what equated to a shrug _**"what about you Hermione?"**_.

"_**Not at the moment but I'll keep an eye out while I do my prefect duties."**_ Hermione answered.

"_**What about my sister?" **_ Parvarti asked curious _**"I'm pretty sure she'd join and maybe some of her housemates as well."**_.

"_**Luna definitely would," **_Neville chimed in _**"she would be thrilled at the idea of being able to become a wolf. I also want to ask Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones to join…if that's alright."**_ The shy Gryffindor added at the end with a glance towards him and his beta.

"_**As long as you explain the rules to them,"**_ he said to Neville _**"and remember, only myself or Ron can give the initiation. What about you Dean, you have anyone in mind?"**_.

"_**I want to try and win over Seamus,"**_ Dean answered sheepishly _**"he's my best friend and, well I just want to look out for him."**_.

"_**I already figured he might not be a total lost cause," **_he said with a chuckle before continuing _**"I was thinking of asking Fleur Delacour to join along with that witch we met over the summer, Tonks, as well as four Slytherins who I found out support me and apparently hate Malfoy as much as we do."**_.

"_**And who would they be?"**_ Ron asked skeptically, the redhead having a hard time picturing anyone hating Malfoy more than they did.

"_**Them."**_ He said simply as he gestured with his snout to the warily approaching group of Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabinni. Getting back to his feet he shifted back to his human form, quickly followed by the others.

"Nice trick there," Daphne said with an amused smirk "do you play fetch too?".

"Oh ha ha ha Ice Queen," he said rolling his eyes with a grin "it's a power that comes from being in the pack.".

"Speaking of, what does it take to join?" Tracey asked them curiously.

"Complete loyalty to your pack and your Alpha," he said, the dead seriousness once again entering his voice "if you are not truly loyal to your pack or Alpha or if you ever betray either then you will not only be banished from the pack but stripped of your magic.".

That got winces out of the trio of Snakes, "Can we get to know you before we decide whether or not to join?" Daphne asked hesitantly "We would like to become your friends, and you're definitely an improvement over the amazing bouncing ferret, but I don't really feel comfortable swearing loyalty like that to someone I don't really know.".

"Sensible," he said nodding in agreement, breaking the ice as and stepping forward to shake their hands "let's make this the first step in a long friendship." He said smiling as the rest of his pack nodded and walked over to their new potentials.

Thirty minutes or so later Professor Grubbly-Plank walked down with Seamus and the rest of the Slytherins who all, bar their interim professor while Hagrid was away, gaped at the sight of him and his Pack talking and laughing with the silver trio.

"Everyone here?" barked the professor once everyone began unpacking "Let's crack on then. Who can tell me what these things are called?".

Hermione's hand shot into the air instantly as the professor gestured to a heap of twigs on a small table next to the professor. Behind Hermione's back Malfoy began doing a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question but only stopped when he brought his fist down on top of the irritating ponce's head "Pay attention you twit," he growled as everyone stared slack jawed "and if you mock my friends again I swear I'll hit you even harder next time.".

Shaking of her stupor the Professor was about to ask Hermione for her answer when the twigs on the table leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixieish creatures made of weed, each with knobbly brown arms and legs, two twiglike fingers at the end of each hand, and a funny, flat, barklike face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

Before anyone could say anything the stick-creatures rushed forward and crowded around him and his pack, mainly focusing on himself and Ron with the largest gathering around his legs as they stared at them in awe, "Bowtruckles," Hermione said with a slight giggle as one tried climbing her leg "are tree-guardians, usually living in wand trees. They're very in tune with nature and as our order of magic, the Pack, had the mission of defending nature and wildlife among other things Bowtruckles are…well they're quite fond of us." As she ended her explanation his bushy haired friend picked up the small creature and placed it on her shoulder.

"Um, well, yes…ten points to Gryffindor." The befuddled Professor stated as her lesson began trying to climb a good chunk of her students. "I assume you also know what they eat?".

"Woodlice mainly but if they can get them they enjoy fairy eggs," Hermione said giggling as the bowtruckle played with her hair with childlike wonder.

"Yes, well I have enough bowtruckles one for each group of three, I want a sketch from each of you with all body parts labeled by the end of the lesson." Grubbly-Plank stated, trying to get the lesson back on track.

Rolling his eyes he joined Daphne and Tracey as Blaise joined Ron and Hermione so the groups could get to know each other better while the rest of the pack worked on convincing the bowtruckles to divide up for the groups.

"Cute little guys, aren't they?" Tracey asked as she held the bowtruckle first as he and Daphne began drawing it.

"Yeah," he said with a grin "and great for acting as guards while camping. These guys are one with the trees and can spot enemies coming from a while off and send the message back. The original Pack used to always have them as sentries in their forest bases and camps.".

At that statement the bowtruckle in Tracey's hands puffed up its chest in pride until a giggling Slytherin poked it's wooden belly making it lose its balance and causing the rest of them to laugh. By the end of the lesson they had their drawings and he was sure he was well on the way to making two very good friends.


End file.
